internationalcricketfandomcom-20200216-history
Australian cricket team in New Zealand in 2009–10
The Australian cricket team toured New Zealand from 26 February to 31 March 2010. The tour consisted of two Twenty20s (T20), five One Day Internationals (ODIs) and two Tests. Due to sponsorship, the tour was referred to as The National Bank Series, with the New Zealand team's major sponsor the National Bank of New Zealand, and the Australian team's major sponsor Victoria Bitter. The T20 series was tied, with each team winning one of the matches. The Chappell–Hadlee Trophy—awarded to the winner of the annual series of ODI matches between the two nations—was retained by Australia for the third series in a row by defeating New Zealand 3–2. The Trans Tasman Trophy—awarded to the winner of each test series between Australia and New Zealand—was retained by Australia for the eighth series in a row, after they defeated New Zealand 2–0. The next series for both teams will be the 2010 ICC World Twenty20 in April and May. Squads | team2= }} Twenty20s 1st T20 | score1 = 118 (20 overs) | score2 = 4/119 (16 overs) | team2 = | runs1 = JEC Franklin 43 (42) | wickets1 = MG Johnson 3/19 4 | runs2 = DJ Hussey 46 (36) | wickets2 = SE Bond 2/32 4 | result = Australia won by 6 wickets | report = Scorecard | venue = Westpac Stadium, Wellington, New Zealand Attendance: 21,364 | umpires = GAV Baxter and BF Bowden | motm = MG Johnson }} 2nd T20 | score1 = 6/214 (20 overs) | score2 = 4/214 (20 overs) | team2 = | runs1 = Brendon McCullum 116* (56) | wickets1 = Shaun Tait 2/40 4 | runs2 = Michael Clarke 67 (45) | wickets2 = James Franklin 2/32 3 | result = Match tied; New Zealand won the Super Over | report = Scorecard | venue = AMI Stadium, Christchurch Attendance: 26,148 | umpires = Chris Gaffaney and Tony Hill | motm = Brendon McCullum | toss = New Zealand won the toss and elected to bat. }} |Team1Bowler = Tim Southee |Team2 = |Team2Bowler = Shaun Tait |B1T1Bat = Cameron White |B1T1Run = 2 |B1T2Bat = Brendon McCullum |B1T2Run = 1 |B2T1Bat = Cameron White |B2T1Run = 1 |B2T2Bat = Martin Guptill |B2T2Run = 1wd |B3T1Bat = David Warner |B3T1Run = 0 |B3T2Bat = Martin Guptill |B3T2Run = 1 |B4T1Bat = David Warner |B4T1Run = 0 W |B4T2Bat = Brendon McCullum |B4T2Run = 2wd |B5T1Bat = Cameron White |B5T1Run = 1 |B5T2Bat = Martin Guptill |B5T2Run = 4 |B6T1Bat = Brad Haddin |B6T1Run = 2 |B6T2Bat = |B6T2Run = |Score1 = 6/1 |Score2 = 9/0 }} Both of these Twenty20 Matches were preceded by Twenty20 Matches between the New Zealand and Australian Women's teams. These Women's Matches were played at the same venues as the Mens Matches. ODI series 1st ODI | score1 = 8/275 (50 overs) | score2 = 8/281 (49.2 overs) | team2 = | runs1 = MEK Hussey 59 (59) | wickets1 = DR Tuffey 3/58 10 | runs2 = LRPL Taylor 70 (71) | wickets2 = DE Bollinger 2/58 9.2 | result = New Zealand won by 2 wickets | report = Scorecard | venue = McLean Park, Napier, New Zealand Attendance: 8,527 | umpires = AL Hill and RE Koertzen | motm = LRPL Taylor | }} 2nd ODI | score1 = 7/273 (50 overs) | score2 = 253 (43.2/45 overs) | team2 = | runs1 = MEK Hussey 56 (63) | wickets1 = SE Bond 2/42 10 | runs2 = DL Vettori 70 (49) | wickets2 = MG Johnson 4/51 9 | result = Australia won by 12 runs (D/L) | report = Scorecard | venue = Eden Park, Auckland, New Zealand Attendance: 13,500 | umpires = BF Bowden and RE Koertzen | motm = DL Vettori | rain = A rain delay after 8.4 overs in the New Zealand inning reduced the target to 266 runs off 45 overs }} 3rd ODI | score1 = 245 (46.2 overs) | score2 = 4/248 (47.2 overs) | team2 = | runs1 = LRPL Taylor 62 (90) | wickets1 = MG Johnson 3/41 9.2 | runs2 = BJ Haddin 110 (121) | wickets2 = DL Vettori 1/36 10 | result = Australia won by 6 wickets | report = Scorecard | venue = Seddon Park, Hamilton, New Zealand Attendance: 10,550 | umpires = Asad Rauf and BF Bowden | motm = BJ Haddin }} 4th ODI | score1 = 238 (44.1 overs) | score2 = 4/202 (31.1/34 overs) | team2 = | runs1 = BB McCullum 61 (75) | wickets1 = NM Hauritz 3/46 8 | runs2 = RT Ponting 50 (35) CL White 50 (57) | wickets2 = DL Vettori 2/29 7 | result = Australia won by 6 wickets (D/L) | report = Scorecard | venue = Eden Park, Auckland, New Zealand Attendance: 11,265 | umpires = Asad Rauf and GAV Baxter | motm = CL White | rain = A rain delay during the innings break reduced the Australian target to 200 runs off 34 overs }} 5th ODI | score1 = 9/241 (50 overs) | score2 = 190 (46.1 overs) | team2 = | runs1 = SB Styris 55 (66) | wickets1 = MG Johnson 2/42 10 | runs2 = SR Watson 53 (79) | wickets2 = SE Bond 4/26 9.1 | result = New Zealand won by 51 runs | report = Scorecard | venue = Westpac Stadium, Wellington, New Zealand Attendance: 11,587 | umpires = Asad Rauf and GAV Baxter | motm = TG Southee }} Tests 1st Test | team2 = | score-team1-inns1 = 459/5d (131 overs) | runs-team1-inns1 = MJ Clarke 168 (253) | wickets-team1-inns1 = BJ Arnel 2/89 26 | score-team2-inns1 = 157 (59.1 overs) | runs-team2-inns1 = DL Vettori 46 (71) | wickets-team2-inns1 = DE Bollinger 5/28 13 | score-team1-inns2 = 106/0 (23 overs) | runs-team1-inns2 = PJ Hughes 86* (75) | wickets-team1-inns2 = BJ Arnel 0/31 10 | score-team2-inns2 = 407 (f/o) (134.5 overs) | runs-team2-inns2 = BB McCullum 104 (187) | wickets-team2-inns2 = RJ Harris 4/77 24 | result = Australia won by 10 wickets | venue = Basin Reserve, Wellington, New Zealand | umpires = Asad Rauf (Pak) and IJ Gould (Eng) | motm = MJ Clarke | report = Scorecard | toss = Australia won the toss and elected to bat. | rain = Ryan Harris and Brent Arnel made their test debuts for Australia and New Zealand respectively. *''Bad Weather interrupted play on day 4. }} 2nd Test | team2 = | score-team1-inns1 = 231 (74.3 overs) | runs-team1-inns1 = SM Katich 88 (171) | wickets-team1-inns1 = DL Vettori 4/36 19.3 | score-team2-inns1 = 264 (63.3 overs) | runs-team2-inns1 = LRPL Taylor 138 (104) | wickets-team2-inns1 = MG Johnson 4/59 16 | score-team1-inns2 = 511/8d (153 overs) | runs-team1-inns2 = SM Katich 106 (279) | wickets-team1-inns2 = BJ Arnel 3/77 26'' | score-team2-inns2 = 302 (91.1 overs) | runs-team2-inns2 = MJ Guptill 58 (157) | wickets-team2-inns2 = MG Johnson 6/73 20.1 | result = Australia won by 176 runs | venue = Seddon Park, Hamilton, New Zealand | umpires = Aleem Dar (Pak) and Asad Rauf (Pak) | motm = MG Johnson | report = Scorecard | toss = Australia won the toss and elected to bat. | rain = Bad Light interrupted play on day 2. }} Media coverage Television *Sky Sport (Live) - New Zealand *FOX Sports (Live) - Australia *SET Max (Live) - India (Except 5th ODI) *SET Pix (Live) - India (Only 5th ODI) *Sky Sports (Live) - United Kingdom and Ireland *DirecTV (Live) - United States of America *Supersport (Live) - South Africa, Kenya and Zimbabwe *Arab Digital Distribution (Live) - United Arab Emirates Category:Australian cricket tours of New Zealand Category:International cricket competitions in 2009–10